SakuraxChoji oneshot crack thingy!
by xXKanari-NekoXx
Summary: Sakura never really saw Choji as different to the others, but will her view ever change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, so don't even try :D**

**I wrote this with my friend James, he's ginger, but yeah this is our crack story of ****Choji and Sakura! It has a whole chapter dedicated to Lemon! :O**

"I don't know if I can do this, guys!" Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke, looking at the huge expanse of trees ahead of her. "Sure you can Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. She smiled warmly at him, he managed to get through the first exam so the second can't be that hard, but then she looked back at what was ahead. She gulped.

"Hn" Sasuke said. He looked like he didn't _care_ what was in the forest. Sakura laughed uneasily and when Anko finished speaking they headed to get their scroll and sign paper-work. 'So that they can't be held responsible if we d-d-die?' Sakura thought, as she scanned the paper. She signed it shakily and stepped towards her gate behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"You'll be fine, nothing will happen!" Choji said in between mouthfuls when Sakura passed him. He must have seen her shaking, "Thanks Choji" she smiled, it was a small smile, but it was still there.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Sakura panted, and so did Naruto and Sasuke. They'd been running for quite a while and still hadn't come into contact with another team. "Where _is _everyone?" Naruto exclaimed. "How are we supposed to know, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura sighed, even in such a scary place, with such an important task, they still managed to squabble. And then they stopped running, the sounds of other people ahead.

"Shh!" Sakura said. They jumped to the ground and stood behind some trees, able to see the others, but them unable to see their group.

"We need to find an earth scroll for our heaven scroll. We can't wait any longer" one of the members said. Bingo, they knew that that group had a heaven scroll and that was just what Sakura needed. She turned to the others, motioning for them to plan a surprise attack. Immediately they began to climb the trees they were behind and walk across the branches to where they were stood directly above the group below.

Then they jumped, landing in front of the squad. They obviously weren't very skilful, they didn't sense team 7's chakra. It was an easy snatch. They had the scroll in sight.

Ten minutes later and they had the scroll in their hands. "Now we need to head to the tower!" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled and started running; the others following suit.

"We made it!" Naruto shouted, the tower was in sight. But by shouting, he just gave away their whereabouts. "Oops" was all he managed to say before being tackled down by a big blur of purple. "INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"Ugh, what do you want, Bill-board brow? I just want to know where your scrolls are" Ino snorted.

Sakura could hear Shikamaru mumble, 'troublesome women', and the sound of crisp packets rustling was easy to identify too. Sakura looked around and saw Shikamaru and Choji off to one side. Then she looked back at Ino.

"Pig" was all she mumbled before turning around to fetch the boys and head to the tower once again.

"HEY?" Ino roared, charging towards Sakura, but before she could turn around Choji had run over and carried her away. "Sorry 'bout that Sakura-Chan" Choji said, sheepishly.

"It's okay" She replied, before climbing out of his arms and getting down.

Finally, the tower! Sakura and the others had reached it in time, along with a couple of other mishaps along the way, but she defiantly got there!

They stepped in side and opened the scrolls to see they summoned Kakashi-sensei. They were told what they needed to know and left.

"Ugh, these past few days have been a WRECK!" Naruto complained. He'd beaten Kiba, only by his rear end though. And Sasuke had battled Gaara. Man was he scary!

"I'm off then, need to train!" Sakura waved, walking to the training grounds. But when she got there, she saw Choji training.

"Hey, Choji!" Sakura smiled, "You know? I never really got to thank-you for saving my life in the forest of death! So thanks!" She beamed, Choji blushing a little.

"It's cool, you didn't deserve to be hurt by her anyway so…" Choji trailed off. It was getting pretty awkward now, so to break the ice, Sakura said, "Wanna train together?"

To which Choji nodded, and they began to spar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is me, the ginger one (James) and I'll be doing this chapter, but I (nor Izabel) own Naruto so don't sue us**

(O.O) = line break

(O.O)

Sakura started off, charging at the Akimichi with a fist raised to strike him powerfully which caused the boy to (surprisingly) dodge lithely and return with a quick but weak punch which made Sakura stumble backwards a small amount.

"Why are you going so easy on me, I am not weak" she roared as she created three clones that are for distractions as she attacked.

Choji, easily recognising this as a tactic that she used against Ino, immediately turned himself into a giant ball, that weighed over a couple of hundred stone and could move extremely fast which could easily decimate a lot of people, and rolled towards her.

Sakura sensing imminent danger used kawarimi no jutsu to escape from the dangerous tank and said.

"Glad to see that you are not going easy on me" she murmured and launched a plenitude of shuriken to capitalise on the nikudan sensha's weakness, which is that although it is extremely fast and effective it has little-to-no steering so you can easily make a swift counterattack.

As the dangerously sharp weapons flew towards their intended target, a strange thing occurred. A sudden wind blew from the south, knocking all the shuriken's flight path off course and into the surrounding trees.

"Huh" Choji and Sakura said in unison, both extremely confused at the sudden and strong gust of wind that had occurred, along with the following ones after.

"Should we check it out?" whispered Sakura conspiratorially as she looked in interest at the direction that the wind was coming from.

"It could be dangerous" Choji replied cautiously. The winds were increasing in velocity, and were very well close to knocking them off their feet and into the foliage which was faring no better.

"We **HAVE** to find out what is it that's creating these monstrous winds, and if possible make them stop, or we can bloody well say goodbye and fly away to the bloody Kage Summit" screamed Inner Sakura took over for a little while, seeing as she could survive better in these scenarios.

All Choji could do was nod in agreement as he used his nikudan sensha to battle against the winds and allow him to move closer to the source of it all. Sakura had to run behind him to even move against the pressure as a tree flew past them.

After about ten minutes, they managed to arrive in a clearing that looked like it had been decimated.

"No" Sakura whimpered as she fell down on her knees at the sheer amount of damage done to what used to be her playground.

"Th-Thi-This used to be where I-I-I pl-played as a kid" stuttered Sakura as she weakly stood up.

"What!" Choji said with disbelief

The earth had been upturned, trees had been uprooted and there was giant craters littered across the once green clearing.

"I think we should leave, don't you, and get you home?" murmured Choji awkwardly towards the distraught Sakura

"Y-Yea, t-that w-would be nice"

So they began to walk away from the clearing, and the sadness of what was there, they did not see a scrap of green spandex float across the clearing, and into a figures hand.

(O.O)

After leaving the clearing and there failed training session our hero and heroine eventually got bored and bought a squirrel of an old man to make Sakura feel better, and the effect was instantaneous.

"Isn't the itty bitty squirrel so damn cute" giggled Sakura nonsensically as she petted the squirrel.

"Yes you are, yes you are" she said as if talking to a baby.

"Don't you think he is cute" she asked Choji expectantly with a glint in her eye whilst he was being stared down by a squirrel in a suit

"Y-Y-Yea" he said stuttering in fear at the thought of saying no, and what would happen if he did not say yes.

"Good, I think so too, he is, like, so adorable and he is like, so, totally as cute as a button" She said in a fan girlish way, all the while cuddling the squirrel like a teddy bear.

"He is almost as cute, as, like, SASUKE-KUN" she screamed in absolute bliss at the mere thought at her 'soon' to be husband. After all he's just 'shy'.

The squirrel that we have oh so casually ignored is a strange looking one. The squirrel was an oddity. He has onyx eyes that seemed to glimmer with unknown intellect and depth that is mostly applied to humans. His colouring was also reminiscent of an axolotl (1), which is a pink animal that is sort of like a pink wooper and always looks like he/she is smiling a lot and it has odd marks on his face that goes down the animal's face and through his eyes, and makes it look like he has a scar.

After this exclamation of joy that came from Sakura, they continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they arrived at Sakura's house, which like her, was pink.

"Thanks a lot" she said to Choji with a small smile on her face as she turned to face him.

"For what?" Choji asked nervously and in confusion.

"For taking me home silly" she giggled in reply to his obliviousness and turned around to walk into her home.

"Oh, no problem, bye" he called back as he was walking away from her house

"Wait" Sakura shouted and ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside whilst Choji stood there dumbstruck before running to the compound where he lived.

Both of them completely oblivious to a figure dressed in green…

Finish.

(O.O)

**(1) A awesome animal that you should check out**

**This chapter is random and might not make sense, so sorry.**

**There might be an omake next chapter so watch out for it.**


End file.
